1kbwcfandomcom-20200213-history
1000 Blank White Cards Wiki talk:Community Portal
Category:Community This is the general discussion page for the wiki! New founders should leave a nice welcome message and encourage new visitors and editors to leave a note to get the conversation started. ---- Wow, this place is really booming now! A few months ago, I decided there should be a wiki for the awesome game 1KBWC. A search revealed that such a wiki had been registered-- but it had no content. So I spiffed up a few pages and put up some redlinks and, lo and behold, we have some interesting articles now! I'd like to thank everyone who's contributed so far. Anyway, as far as I know, the people who have contributed here aren't from any existing communities that I'm a part of, so (unless I'm mistaken and everyone else here is from one specific forum), we may as well open up the wikia-provided Discussion Pages as a sort of makeshift forum for the wiki! So, uh, Hi. My name is called Nupanick, I revived the wiki when I saw it was dying, and my dream is to create a fully-functional online multiplayer version of 1KBWC. As a sort of questionaire to get things going: What size cards do you use? What online communit(y|ies) are you most active in? What card are you most proud of creating? My answers: 3.5 by 2.5 unlined, MS Paint Adventures, Giant Trampoline: take the card your opponent was about to play and put it into your own hand. Nupanick 19:16, December 13, 2009 (UTC) I'm Tigt. I felt the same way about this place when I searched for it, too. I've never edited any sort of Wiki before, so please forgive me if I stray from the recommended style or get some things wrong. About your dream Nupanick; you're probably going to need some sort of player override for anything the computer decides, like a sort of DM by vote. I use 3x5's lined, because you can fit more on them and the lines form an easily identifiable back to the cards, so nobody accidentally draws on both sides (however, notice this does not preclude doing so intentionally). Drshnaps.com And... hm. I've made a lot. I'll have to get back to you on that one. I particularly like one of mine where whenever somebody institutes a great shift in the current rules, you switch places, under the assumption that if they changed them that drastically, they stood to benefit from them. --Tigt 20:27, December 13, 2009 (UTC) What size cards do you use? I use A7, obtained by dividing a normal A4 sheet into 8. What online communit(y|ies) are you most active in? Probably the MyAdopts Support Forums. What card are you most proud of creating? Retract: Put a card you've played back into your hand. Pteriforever 04:48, May 17, 2010 (UTC) I use lined cards cut in half for the game. One of the most humorous (not favorite) cards I've created is "Solitaire"- everyone loses if the deck runs out of cards while this is in play, regardless or how many points they may have. Zizoloziz 19:32, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Score boards? My group uses a Score Board to keep track of things. Mainly because we have some cards that give points to everyone, or otherwise contains a Multiperson Point Distribution. Thus we also have an Invert Score and Shift Score card. I do that too. Everyone has a score sheet to keep track of their points. That way, I can make cards that give points now, as well as cards that give points at the end of the game. It does, however, pave the way for the phase of the game when the playing field is extremely cluttered and everytone has scores with eight or nine significant figures. Pteriforever 04:48, May 17, 2010 (UTC)